


He Stands Alone

by mimic_mimic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimic_mimic/pseuds/mimic_mimic
Summary: He stands alone at a grave at dawn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back ;) 
> 
> I wrote this in 15 minutes which is why it's so short but I figured I might as well post it.

A lone man stands at a grave as the sun peeks over the trees. Brilliant oranges and pinks are painted over the dark ground, illuminating everything in a warm glow. 

He looks out of place there, dark and solemn. Black hair covering his eyes as his head is bowed in silence. A bouquet of white roses are clutched in his hands, held oddly delicately. The light reaches the marble tombstone, it's simple.

_ Erwin Smith  _ is engraved into it in neat, cursive writing.  _ The man who saved the world  _ followed underneath it.

He lifts his head. On his left hand a simple gold band in glinting in the light. His face shows a weary kind of age, wrinkles around his eyes and frown lines on around his mouth. He holds himself steady, stormy eyes trained on the stone. The man is oh so stiff, as if to move would shatter him and scatter the pieces never to be found again. His grief is almost tangible, but his hands are steady as he bends at the waist and sets the flowers down.  He brushes away a bit of dirt.  _ 1976-2013. _

He stands again, staring down at it before turning on a heel and walking away. His head remains up, and he doesn't look back, because if he does he won't be able to leave in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
